littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech05
is the 5th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on April 29, 2018. Summary When Erika managed to collect information about Momoha's microchip, Ritsuka attempts to hacking on WPWE's whereabouts and ends up Momoha gets kidnapped. Synopsis While hacking into WPWE's computers, Ritsuka comes across the journal of mechanist, Professor Kyousuke Sunohara, and learns of Black Satan Jr., a righteous son of Black Satan that was rumored to be so dangerous that cause to control Momoha's heart in which consume the negative emotions over people. After that, it was someone who cause Kyousuke's death by horrible accident that, causes Momoha and Raiju to lost their memories about the past life. In WPWE, Erika reported Hector that she sends both Ivan Kuznetsov and Sakuya Akanashi for investigating Momoha's source and she goes to see if Momoha still here or not. Along with that, Hector realizes that since he was completely opposite to Kyousuke, who his a daughter born with pure light opposite to Minasa's dark side. Later, Momoha and her classmates goes to see Daito and Kenshi's robots training in the ring with Dr. Sinclair, who told her about her father since he know a lot about him. He used to be mechanist and create a number of robots for charity. After he win for the best creator, he dies from accident, but Momoha survives when Raiju protect her from being hit by truck. But Momoha don't know about her past and completely changed to an ordinary girl since she want to become just like her father. In the other words, Daito found a message from the students, telling the Headmaster Umon that they're give up for participate in the WPWE Tournament. Meanwhile, Ivan and Sakuya are looking for Momoha and hiding away from other students. Asato tries to stop them, but he fails. Ivan finds Momoha in the locker rooms and report it to Erika. At back ally, Adam and Dante break into the Project Cygnus Interconnect Inc., stealing all plastic robots for their own plan. Yuzuru and his friends were framed for robbing it and the mysterious members of Red Devil cult are attacking them off screen. Momoha goes to the Taikousei Cafe for relaxing, but she runs into Yuzuru's uncle, who's beaten up by mysterious men. Before she known that something happen to Yuzuru and his friends, Momoha was attacked by Ivan and his robot, Grizzly. Ivan knows that Momoha has a mysterious power of Silicon Microchip hiding in her heart. Raiju saves Momoha by blocking Grizzly's attack, but overpowered by the fierce attacks. Yumeto comes for Momoha's rescue, but he and Horus were scared of Grizzly, who looks like a bear. As Grizzly chases Horus, Momoha completely losing her control and the Silicon Microchip takes control her body. Erika see Momoha and managed to collect information about Momoha's microchip before she leaves. Yumeto, seeing Momoha's courage, overcome his cowardliness and fights Grizzly with Horus. Sphinx comes for his master's help and works together to destroy Grizzly. Later, Hercules confronts Sakuya's robot, Sarutobi, who informs that Momoha has already in WPWE's hands and the two wrestle. Before Hercules could defeats Sarutobi, the mysterious ninja robot Kusanagi interrupting them and say that Sarutobi was target. Hercules witnessing Kusanagi cuts off Sarutobi in one hit, destroying him. Sakuya attempt to shoot both robots, but it interrupted by a giant monk, leader of Shiranui team known as Hibiki Rokukawa, who strangled him to death. Meanwhile, Momoha get up from exhausting her power and talking to Daito about what happening to her. Then Daito and Kenshi meets Dr. Sinclair again, and introduces him to Hades, a powerful god of the underworld that can destroy the entire world. Kenshi says the WPWE needs Momoha's microchip to be powered, and Daito replied that WPWE will host the International Tournament as soon as possible. Mr. Wakamatsu reports to Umon that most of students gives up for participate and want to join the mysterious group that never know anything about it. Daito realizes that something happening to Yuzuru and his friends, then he thinks that Hades takes control Momoha and promised that he will doing anything to protect Momoha no matter what. After that, Ritsuka attempts to hacking on WPWE's whereabouts, but the system went out of control and Hercules says that something block him from hacking. Moreover, Momoha runs into Asato, who warn her that Erika has already locating her and ordering to stay in dorm safety. But without warning, Momoha thinks that Adam and Dante were behind stealing all robots. As an episode ends, Momoha turned around to see Hibiki and his two followers of Shiranui, who kidnapping her before she scream for help. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Yuzuru Yashima *Kagura Kotobuki *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Dr. David Sinclair *Adam and Dante *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mentioned) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Kazuma Tsukishita *Ivan Kuznetsov *Sakuya Akanashi Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Diamond Prince *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Minos and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *Grizzly *Sarutobi *''Hades'' (briefly cameo) Major Events *Momoha's father, Kyousuke Sunohara, was mentioned by Dr. Sinclair. *Hibiki Rokukawa, Kusanagi and his team Shiranui makes their fully appeared for the first time. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime